


Le jeune homme de la mer

by shepofships



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Опасения Вильгельма не замедлили подтвердиться: неожиданными спасителями оказались никто иные, как те, от кого столь бережно ограждал его отец. Хорошенькое начало.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz





	Le jeune homme de la mer

**Author's Note:**

> «Le jeune homme de la mer» — «юноша из воды» (фр.)
> 
> Осторожно! Махровая стилизация.

Когда тело Вильгельма прибило к берегу, на небосводе всходила вторая луна. К горизонту насыщенный пурпур бледнел, плавно перетекая в розовое дерево, мешался с ещё мерцающей над линией моря белой крошкой и, наконец, нырял в индиго вод, исчезая в их толще, что едва не погубила принца своей страстью. Неистово беснуясь, волны с рыком набрасывались на смиренные скалы и песок, приютивший юношу своим покровом, а потом поспешно отбегали назад, словно вспугнутые охотниками звери. Безмолвно качаясь, в холодном море темнели обломки погибшего корабля. Лежащий в беспамятстве юноша не видел, что к нему, подгоняемое полуутихшим штормом, приближается величественное судно с гордо реющим на ветру чёрным флагом. Не видел, как пираты, радостно смеясь, делят выброшенные на землю богатства. К несчастью — а может, и счастью, — не увидел он и того, как камней возле его головы коснулись подошвы кожаных сапог, и не почувствовал, как сильные руки подхватили его под мышками, заботливо поднимая с влажного песка.

***

Тяжесть юноши приятно оттягивала руки. Говоря по правде, «тяжесть» была слишком громким словом: безвольно откинувший голову незнакомец весил немногим больше подростка. Томас чувствовал, как бьётся испуганное сердце: отдаваясь меж острых лопаток эхом, удары требовательно колотились в его собственную грудь, словно умоляя впустить. Несомненно — он бы впустил. Грех не сделать этого, если лицо твоего пленника прекраснее скульптур талантливейших из мастеров. Пират усмехнулся, аккомпанируя голосом скрипу досок под ногами, и зажмурился, предвкушая, как коснется ладонями матовой кожи, как пропустит сквозь пальцы иссиня-чёрные пряди, как бесстыже проберётся под тонкую рубашку с изысканным кружевным воротом, а потом и под узкие штаны, плотно и тесно обхватившие бёдра красавца. Поначалу подобные желания показались Тому противоестественными, но он свыкся с ними поразительно быстро. Доселе его не интересовали мужчины: щетина и мускулы не очень способствовали разжиганию сексуального аппетита, скорее наоборот. То ли дело женщины — напудренные, пышные, пахнущие душистым мылом и иланг-илангом, они сладкоголосыми сиренами манили к себе своей наигранной недоступностью. Разумеется, встречалась и не наигранная — представительницы подобного нрава были все как одна строптивы и суровы, не без оснований считая, что их избранники пропадут сразу после долгожданного кувыркания в койке. Том любил добиваться своего.

Сегодняшнее утро изменило все его взгляды, не взглянув на их стойкость. После длительного выматывающего шторма «Пришелец», наконец, вышел к заливу. Густав говаривал, что в часу пути от него есть белокаменный город, поэтому решение приостановиться — и без того весьма заманчивое — было принято почти мгновенно. Со времен последней стоянки прошло не менее месяца, и люд жаловался: не мешало бы хорошенько помыться да погреть уши байками, коими всегда изобиловали придорожные таверны. Томас колебался недолго. Когда их корабль приблизился к усыпанным обломками и телами рифам, никто не выказал удивления. Непогода в этих краях была нередким явлением, и крушения случались часто. Иные языки утверждали, что всё дело в неблагосклонности богов, гневающихся на алчный и развращённый народ, но Том не верил подобным сказкам. Умение держать штурвал и толика удачи — вот и всё, что решало исход битвы с обозлённой стихией. Меньше всего его волновала в этом роль мифических старцев с бородами и трезубцами.

Завидев среди успокаивающихся волн тяжёлые сундуки и дорогие ткани, медленно дрейфующие к берегу, пираты оживились, предвкушая лёгкую добычу. В последнее время торговые судна попадались им нечасто, а наживаться на рыбаках, чей ужин зависел от богатства улова, было последним делом, поэтому капитан Йост тотчас приказал отдать швартовы. Обрадованные возможностью разбогатеть, пираты бросились к сокровищам, вслух гадая, чей корабль постигла беда. Большинство утверждало, что это были странствующие торгаши, продающие золото, шелка и элитных рабов, но Тому не было никакого дела до этого вопроса. Его личный приз дожидался его на омытом морем песке.

— Смотри-ка, — донесся до него изумлённый голос Георга. — Дышит, кажется.

Взволнованно охнув, Томас подошёл ближе и потянул вверх бессознательное тело. Поначалу он решил, что перед ним девушка, но вскоре понял, что ошибся: юношу в нём выдавали длинные узловатые пальцы, худые бёдра и отсутствие всего того, что обычно присутствовало у прекрасного пола. Лишь взглянув на безмятежное лицо, он понял, что пропал. Ни один парень, хоть раз задержавший на себе его взор, не мог сравниться с тонким красавцем, доверчиво склонившим голову на его плечо. Бледное, обрамлённое тёмными прядями волос лицо казалось бескровным ангельским ликом, в совершенстве изображённым рукой писца, а длине его ресниц и мягкости кожи могла позавидовать любая девица. Но больше всего Тома поразили губы: идеально очерченные и полные, они притягивали к себе взгляд, словно умоляя коснуться их поцелуем. Хрупкий и беззащитный, юноша будто кричал: «Защити меня!»

— Я беру его себе, — заявил Томас, направляясь к плавно покачивающемуся на волнах «Пришельцу».

— Что? — опешил Георг, семеня следом. — Зачем?

— Он красив, — просто ответили ему. Тонкие пальцы с забившейся под ногти грязью нежно коснулись щеки не подозревающего о пленении юноши. — Разве это недостаточная причина?

— Что, если он раб?

— Слишком ухожен.

— Или наложник…

— Я не вижу ошейника.

— В таком случае, ему не остается иной участи, кроме королевской.

— Тем лучше. Он сделает меня богатым. Я хочу его себе.

Не слушая дальнейших возражений друга, Том ступил на корабль.

***

Вильгельм очнулся от голода. Повернув голову набок, он медленно поднял веки, но даже это нехитрое движение отозвалось в его голове острой и пронзительной болью. Жалобно застонав, принц вжался затылком в подушки, заторможено восстанавливая в памяти цепочку событий. Он помнил, как веселился на белоснежной палубе «Муссона», небрежно вертя в пальцах ополовиненный бокал вина, старше его самого ровно в четыре раза; тонко, но неприятно шутил в обществе Натали, надеясь отвадить девушку, докучавшую своим назойливым присутствием; помнил, как бездумно смотрел на стремительно темнеющее небо и размышлял о том, что сулит ему грядущий брак. Будучи наследным принцем, Вильгельм был обязан жениться при достижении им восемнадцатилетнего возраста, дабы без препятствий занять уготованный ему престол, но время шло, юноше исполнилось двадцать, а достойной партии не горизонте по-прежнему не наблюдалось. Принцесса Восточного королевства оказалась недостаточно смекалиста, Южного — излишне строптива, а в Северном и вовсе не хватало прекрасного пола. Не будь отец столь консервативен, Билл бы согласился и на мужчину, но принципы родной страны не позволяли ему поступать согласно собственным желаниям. Стоит ли править без возможности делать то, что тебе вздумается? Он не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Отчаявшись, батюшка решил сосватать его дочери доброго друга своей юности, что должна была вот-вот войти в подходящий возраст. Пожав плечами, Вильгельм согласился. Есть невеста, нет невесты — невелика, собственно, разница. Но мог ли он предположить, что путешествие к суженой едва не лишит его жизни?

Последнее, что помнил принц — это взбунтовавшиеся волны и ветер, жестоко швырнувший казавшийся непотопляемым «Муссон» на рифы. Теперь название корабля казалось насмешкой. Билл никогда не был пессимистом, предпочитая беспробудной тьме рассуждений реалистичный взгляд на вещи, но сейчас не строил бесплотных надежд. Что-то внутри него утверждало, что он единственный, кто выжил в катастрофе. Являлось ли это шутками его интуиции, он не знал, но был бы не прочь подтвердить или опровергнуть эту догадку. 

Превозмогая боль, Вильгельм приподнялся на локтях и осмотрел каюту. В том, что это была именно каюта, не возникало сомнений: её выдавали отсутствие окон, прибитая к полу мебель и мерное, успокаивающее покачивание. Судя по всему, его подобрало какое-то судно, и он очень надеялся, что им не владеет пиратская коммуна. Его не пугали морские разбойники, но отец не раз предостерегал его касательно чёрных флагов с перекрещенными черепами, и людей, ходящих под ними. Билл всегда отличался терпеливостью к учебе и нравоучениям — было бы обидно позабыть чужие наставления.

Откинув одеяло, принц обнаружил, что облачён лишь в незатейливо скроенные хлопковые штаны, и не смог сдержать усмешки. В былые времена он мог бы счесть это оскорблением. Будучи тем, в чьих венах течёт королевская кровь, Билл одевался исключительно в шёлк и парчу, украшенные золотыми нитями и алмазной крошкой. Теперь и то, и другое ушло на дно беспокойного моря, оставшись лишь воспоминанием, но он не чувствовал и малейшего сожаления по этому поводу.

Прислушавшись к собственным ощущениям, Вильгельм заключил, что тело его немного ожило, и решительно поднялся с кровати. Чересчур поспешное движение аукнулось темнотой в глазах и слабостью в коленях, что тотчас подкосились, стремясь отправить принца прямиком на дощатый пол. Он не успел заметить, как от задрапированной тканью стены отделилась тень, бесшумно скользнувшая в его сторону, и подхватила, спасая от падения. Билл не сдержал изумлённого возгласа. Муть перед глазами вскоре рассеялась, и перед его взором возник статный молодой человек, улыбающийся столь лукаво, что у него засосало под ложечкой. Одного лишь взгляда на него хватало, чтобы сказать определённо: это пират.

— Ну здравствуй, — произнёс незнакомец, и в его голосе послышался нескрываемый интерес. Кажется, ответное приветствие было необязательным условием, поскольку он, не дожидаясь оного, продолжил: — Мы подобрали тебя после крушения. Здесь ты в безопасности.

Опасения Вильгельма не замедлили подтвердиться: неожиданными спасителями оказались никто иные, как те, от кого столь бережно ограждал его отец. Хорошенькое начало. Он невольно дёрнулся, подметив, сколь проста речь юноши, но трудно было ожидать иного от человека, что отправился грабить, едва научившись ходить.

Позабыв о необходимости реакции, принц бесстыдно рассматривал пирата, словно не замечая его ответного взгляда. Он был красив той редкой красотой, что удачно совмещает в себе как мужские, так и женские черты, комбинируя их в причудливой, но привлекательной пропорции. В противовес крепкому телу, чья сила угадывалась даже под скрывающей его одеждой, юноша мог похвастаться пушистыми ресницами, аккуратным, почти кукольным носом и полными розовыми губами, будто специально созданными для тягучих и нежных поцелуев. Длинные тонкие пальцы выдавали в нём не разбойника, но человека, познавшего прелесть музыки; светлые волосы, некогда цвета молодого льна, сейчас темнели золотом, свалявшись от длительного пренебрежения мытьём в перевитые бусинами косички. Вопреки ожиданиям, Билл не почувствовал и намёка на брезгливость, отнюдь — неряшливый пират перед ним вызвал странные и нелогичные желания, обуздывать которые он не привык, да и не собирался. Будучи частью королевской семьи, Вильгельм получал всё, что хотел: прихоти единственного принца исполнялись мгновенно, стоило ему лишь шевельнуть пальцем. Всё чаще ему начинало казаться, что подобная жизнь не для него. Доступность всего того, что не могло позволить себе подавляющее большинство населения королевства, заставляла чувствовать себя без вины виноватым. Батюшка, недовольно морща нос, не переставал сокрушаться по поводу излишней мягкосердечности своего сына и раз за разом предлагал ему всё новые искушения: изысканные кушанья, будто сами по себе таящие во рту, дорогие наряды, сотканные мастерицами со всех уголков мира, золотые и платиновые украшения, инкрустированные умело огранёнными камнями, красивейших наложниц, искушённых в искусстве любви — нежных блондинок и знойных брюнеток, привезённых из различных концов света специально для того, чтобы угодить единственному наследнику престола. Накануне рокового отбытия из столицы король, торжественно прижав руку к груди, обещал подарить ему на свадьбу целый город, не подозревая о том, что это будет его последний разговор с возлюбленным сыном, и вскоре тот затеряется среди холодных морских вод, словно жемчужина. Казалось, что с этого момента прошла целая вечность.

— Как твоё имя? — спросил Вильгельм, покидая зыбучий песок воспоминаний.

— Томас, — ответил пират, не торопясь убирать рук с его талии. — Но лучше Том. А ты, наверное, какой-нибудь принц?

— Верно, — кивнул Билл. — Меня зовут Вильгельм, и я — единственный сын короля.

— Шутишь, — улыбнулся Томас. – Ты не можешь быть принцем. Принцев в эти края не заносит.

— Отчего же? — поинтересовался Вильгельм, немало удивлённый тем, что в нём не признали представителя голубых кровей. А может, и не стоило удивляться: сейчас, в одежде простолюдинов, он едва ли походил на знать.

— Я думал, ваши корабли прочнее стали.

— Но, в конце концов, это всего лишь корабли.

Том вдруг засмеялся — громко, заливисто и заразительно; так, что непременно захотелось присоединиться к его беззаботному веселью. Он откинул голову, подставляя взгляду принца усыпанную родинками шею, и Билл неловко отвёл глаза, внезапно смутившись их близости и смутной симпатии, вспыхнувшей в нём робко и бегло, словно утренняя зарница.

— Если бы не шторм, мы могли бы неплохо поживиться на вашем судёнышке, — наконец, сказал Том, и глаза его заблестели лукаво и нагло.

— Стало быть, судьба нашего корабля так или иначе была предопределена. Разница лишь в том, умереть ли, разбившись о скалы, или напоровшись на клинок, — отозвался Вильгельм будничным голосом. Говорить о смерти, когда её дыхание больше не ощущается возле затылка, оказалось неожиданно просто.

— Э-э-э, нет. — Ладонь Тома проворно поползла вверх по его боку, порождая целый табун щекочущих мурашек, и предостерегающе погрозила указательным пальцем. — Мы не пятнаем руки кровью.

— Но грабите, — нахмурился принц, не стремясь уйти от невесомого касания, приласкавшего острую косточку его локтя. Он не стал спрашивать себя, почему не хочет делать этого — стоять вот так, бесстыже нежась в чужих объятиях, оказалось неожиданно правильным и, одновременно с этим, ирреальным ощущением. Чем-то сродни путающему мысли дурману, что неизменно охватывал его после пары касаний губами привезённой с востока трубки.

— Пиратам тоже хочется кушать, — заметил Том не без веселья в голосе, и это должно было раздражать, но отчего-то не раздражало. — Пойдём, — сказал он без какого-либо перехода, и их пальцы словно сами собой сплелись в тесном пожатии.

— Куда? — собственный вопрос казался Биллу вполне закономерным, но Томас заметно стушевался, почти враждебно вздёрнув едва тронутой щетиной подбородок.

— Как куда? — оторопело поинтересовался он. — Должен же ты знать, чем живёт настоящий пират?

— К чему мне это?

— Ты мой пленник, — напомнил Том. — Ты должен подчиняться мне.

— Как ты поступишь, если я возражу? — поинтересовался Вильгельм, а потом вдруг улыбнулся, окончательно сбивая пирата с толку. — Это был всего лишь вопрос. Но мне гораздо предпочтительнее находиться на твоём корабле в качестве гостя.

Томас выпрямился, окидывая своё случайное сокровище долгим оценивающим взглядом, и добродушно усмехнулся, плавным движением снимая с себя потёртый от времени камзол. Ткань мягко легла на обнажённые плечи принца, и именно в этот самый момент он понял, что пропал.

***

Пираты по обыкновению вели себя шумно: не приученные к этикету, они не знали стеснения, трапезничая громко и весело. Плескался через края кубков эль, заливая столы пенистым янтарем, но казалось, что никому нет до этого ровно никакого дела. Вокруг царил дух разнузданного пиршества. Всё, что имело сейчас значение — это досыта набитый желудок, да греющий глотку алкоголь. Подобный образ времяпрепровождения отнюдь не казался им примитивным: иногда всё, что требуется после длительного мотания по капризным волнам — это сойти на твёрдую землю и вкусить мирских развлечений.

Вильгельм, рано обрадовавшийся своей терпимости, пытался казаться максимально незаметным. Поражённый представшей перед его глазами картиной, он невольно вжимал голову в плечи, всерьёз опасаясь, что его вовлекут в варварское гулянье, невзирая на нежелание и знатный род. Ему никогда не приходилось бывать на подобных мероприятиях, поэтому пир закономерно поверг его в шок. Даже на самых крупных праздниках, на которых ему довелось присутствовать, не было подобной вакханалии, громогласной и бесконтрольной, как летний шторм. Разумеется, другие не разделяли его точку зрения: привыкшие к бурным развлечениям пираты придавали этому не больше значения, чем надеванию штанов.

Вторым отщепенцем был Томас. Необыкновенно угрюмый, он сидел подле капитана и молча вливал в себя эль. Билл гадал, что могло испортить его настроение: стоило им пересечь порог таверны, как с его лица сошло всё веселье. Разговор с приятелями отнюдь не поспособствовал возвращению более оптимистичного духа, поэтому принц предусмотрительно отсел подальше, втайне тревожась, что мог стать причиной его дурного настроя. Это было странным и, по меньшей, мере нелогичным, ведь на корабле, держа его в своих объятиях, пират казался вполне довольным жизнью.

— Эй, — послышалось слева, и Вильгельм едва не шарахнулся в сторону: в гомоне смешавшихся голосов проникновенный шёпот в самое ухо показался набатом. Он обернулся, встречаясь глазами с привлекательным длинноволосым шатеном, замеченным им ранее в беседе с Томом. Приветливо улыбнувшись, тот подсел ближе, не забывая почтительно склониться и выразить тем самым уважение к королевской персоне. Немало удивлённый, Билл вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Я думал, вы не жалуете знать, — сказал он, не сдержавшись.

— Вы слишком прекрасны, чтобы оставить вашу красоту без внимания, — отозвался незнакомец, и принц почувствовал, как его рука оказалась в плену унизанных перстнями пальцев.

— Должно быть, всем уже известно, что в моих жилах течёт голубая кровь.

— Могу сказать вам, что это была лишь природная вежливость, но тогда в моих словах не будет правды. О вас, мой милый, судачат не только на корабле, но и вне его. Столь редкая жемчужина чужда этим краям. Меня зовут Георг.

Ничуть не смутившись обращённых к ним взглядов, пират отметил на костяшках его пальцев едва ощутимый поцелуй, но даже эта нехитрая ласка бросила Билла в жар.

— Вильгельм, — представился он, осторожно высвобождая руку. — Вы не похожи на остальных.

— Да? — Георг казался заинтересованным. — Чем же?

— Ваша речь не столь косноязычна.

— Это целиком и полностью заслуга моей матушки. Она всегда говорила, что я особенный, поэтому…

— Единственная твоя особенность находится в голове. В ней нет мозгов.

Принц вздрогнул. Знакомый голос, казалось, прошил его тело насквозь и остался тонко звучащим резонансом где-то внизу живота. Он знал, кого увидит рядом, и интуиция его не обманула.

Том выглядел разозлённым.

— Дружище, — расплылся в улыбке Георг, но эта улыбка была столь же лицемерна, как ярмарочные торгаши. Только слепой мог бы не заметить, как напряглись его плечи.

— Сам ты дружище, — огрызнулся Томас. — И щериться перестань, я на это не куплюсь. Принца моего увести надумал?

— Ты что! Я бы никогда…

— Довольно. Пошли, Билл.

Опешив, Вильгельм не сразу сообразил, что обращаются к нему. Растерянно моргнув, он нерешительно поднялся с места, тотчас оказавшись в крепком захвате чужих пальцев. Не сопротивляясь и не спрашивая, он покорно двинулся следом за Томом, неловко собирая локтями и бёдрами острые углы тесно заставленной комнаты. Рука на его запястье не была аккуратна, и Билл зашипел, сообщая о собственном дискомфорте. Спохватившись, Том остановился, отпуская пленника. Вильгельм поднял взгляд, всматриваясь в его лицо, и подметил, как изменилось выражение того — словно ветер, принёсший с собой запах моря, выдул из головы любой намёк на негативные эмоции.

— Ты разозлился, — в его голосе не было места сомнениям. Томас нервно дёрнул плечом.

— Не люблю, когда посягают на то, что принадлежит мне.

Что ж, столь честный ответ вполне можно назвать достойным. 

— Значит, ты, недолго думая, причислил меня к своей собственности, — медленно произнёс Билл, прикрыв утомлённые солнцем веки. Потревоженный путниками песок колко врезался в ноги, забиваясь в сапоги, но казалось, что это не приносило им ровно никакого неудобства. Алел, разгораясь в полную силу, закат, и небо — безграничное и мудрое — целовалось со своим морским близнецом.

— Ты мне понравился, — просто отозвался Том.

Вильгельм молчал, хотя вполне мог кричать, отстаивая собственный статус. В конце концов, где это видано, чтобы чистокровные принцы безвольно тащились на привязи у пиратов, преданно заглядывая им в глаза?

— Почему? — вдруг спросил его Томас. — Почему ты не просишь, чтобы я отпустил тебя?

— Ты не держишь меня, — голос принца походил на перешёптывание волн.

— У тебя есть все полномочия казнить меня, если ты окажешься на свободе.

— Здесь — не моя вотчина. Но даже будь она ею, я не стал бы этого делать.

— Я граблю и разоряю. Почему ты не пытаешься припугнуть меня властью? Почему не бежишь? Почему не желаешь вернуться к привычному образу жизни?

— Слишком много «почему».

Пират всплеснул руками, ловя ладонями капли прибоя, и повернулся к Биллу. Принц выглядел смиренным. В согретом закатными огнями взгляде не было пассивного сопротивления или сломленной воли — он целиком и полностью отдавал свою чудом спасённую судьбу в чужие руки, без оговорок соглашаясь на новые правила. Было ли это наваждением, происками Дьявола или жестокими шутками истосковавшегося по любви сердца? Об этом не знал ни один из них.

— Мой батюшка любил говорить одну вещь, — произнес Вильгельм так тихо, что его голос утонул в криках танцующих над скалами чаек. — «Если ты желаешь перемен — меняй. Хочешь — делай»

— Что?.. — растерялся Томас.

Остатки его здравого смысла разбились остриём одной-единственной фразы.

— Поцелуй меня.

***

Шершавые ладони скользили по жемчугу кожи, тонкое тело напрягалось, выгибаясь податливо и покорно, и Том дурел, приникая руками, губами всюду, куда мог дотянуться. Всласть искушённый ласками, он впервые не знал, что делать: всё казалось не тем и не так. Слишком неловко, грубо, недостаточно бережно. Пират стенал от досады, чётко осознавая собственную неуклюжесть, и обрушивал на принца всю свою нежность, бессистемно и бесконтрольно. Они не успевали раздеться — рук оказалось чересчур мало, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то иное. Билл вскинулся и стянул ставшие ненужными штаны. Том охнул, с готовностью принимая в объятия обнажённое тело, юркой рыбкой избавившееся от одежды, и восхищённо вздохнул. Острые косточки толкались в ладони, сменяясь мягкостью изгибов. Две крайности, изумительные контрасты.

Ничуть не смущённый наготой, Вильгельм смотрел пристально, и глаза его блестели, словно драгоценные камни. Рука его несмело легла на грудь пирата, чтобы потом бесстыже скользнуть ниже. Томас оттолкнул её с рыком и опрокинул Билла на спину, чувствуя себя подчинённым низменным инстинктам животным: всё в нем кричало «Моё!», требуя не сломить, но взять, подчинить, сделать своим. «Тише… тише», — сбивчиво шептал ему принц и гладил виски, целовал плечи, обнимал ногами за талию.

Отстранившись, пират спустился к его животу. Язык проворно нырнул во впадинку пупка, влажной кистью обвел косточку узкого бедра. Билл всхлипнул, чувствуя, как он скользнул ниже, туда, где было жарко и влажно — и дальше, куда настойчивее, покуда он не начал просить. Каждая его просьба была сродни мольбе.

— Так? — спрашивал Том, задыхаясь, и пальцы его гладили Вильгельма снаружи и изнутри. — Так? Тебе хорошо?..

Потерявшись в собственных ощущениях, Билл забывал кивать, мечась по подушке, приподнимаясь — предлагая. «Пожалуйста», — бродило меж губ горячим воздухом, сменялось на «ещё», выстанывалось именем. Беззащитно откинув голову, он отдавался, принимая Тома в своё измученное любовными пытками тело, царапал ногтями плечи, гнул спину, шептал и кричал, пропадая в сладком мареве наслаждения. 

Безжалостно сминая простынь, они любили друг друга до второй луны, тихо и незаметно вышедшей из-за туч, и, обессиленные, уснули, обнявшись так тесно, как только могли. Переплетясь ногами и руками, пират с незатихающим восторгом прислушивался к сердцебиению принца, ровному и успокаивающему. «Пришелец» мягко качался на волнах, заботливой матерью убаюкивая своих единственных детей — забывшихся сном юношей, что даже во сне побоялись разъединить ладони.

***

Том проснулся с чётким осознанием того, что Билла рядом нет. Ни звука дыхание, ни тепла тела — ничего. Лишь скрученная в жгут простынь, неприятно впивающаяся в спину, да смутная картина воспоминаний, от которых тотчас начинало тянуть внизу живота. Даже зная, что никого не увидит подле, он боялся открыть глаза — присутствие Билла было слишком желанным. Не смея вздохнуть, пират скользнул рукой вправо. Пальцы схватили воздух. Том с трудом подавил в себе стон разочарования. Он бездумно провёл ладонями по одеялу, ещё хранившему своей текстурой жар их тел. Казалось, всего минуту назад они целовались, забывая обо всём на свете. Но реальность диктовала свои правила: Вильгельма не было на корабле — это он знал так же хорошо, как собственное имя. В то, что принцу вознамерилось отойти в город, до которого было около часу пути, верилось с трудом. Вывод напрашивался самостоятельно.

Стиснув зубы, пират поднялся с разворошённой постели. Не удостоив её и взглядом, он принялся одеваться, силясь стереть прикосновениями к коже ткани иные, принадлежащие черноволосому юноше. Тому не были чужды отношения на одну ночь — это было правилом, нежели исключением, — но тогда почему, почему, Дьявол его побери, сейчас ему хотелось расплакаться от обиды, словно безмозглой девчонке? Билл, шепчущий ночью слова любви, наутро упорхнул подобно вольной птице, как и положено порядочным принцам. Томас чувствовал себя обманутым.

Неяркое солнце бережно омывало палубу, окрашивая дерево в золото. Тут и там сновали люди, оживлённо обсуждая насущные дела. Тому казалось, что он единственный, кто не вписывается в атмосферу утренней суеты. Приставив ко лбу ладонь, он вглядывался в чёткую линию горизонта, что настойчиво звала его вдаль, когда слева от него показался Георг и взволнованно произнёс:

— Эй, говорят, там человека прибило к берегу. Пойдём, посмотрим?

Обмерев от шока, Томас замешкался. Лишь приметив дрейфующие на волнах сундуки, он сорвался с места, спускаясь с корабля, и зачерпнул сапогами прохладную морскую воду. В ушах гулко отдавался сошедший с ума пульс, поэтому до слуха доносились лишь обрывки фраз: «после такого не выживают», «наверняка торговцы», «да он в рубашке родился!» Но даже этого хватило, чтобы возликовать.

— Смотри-ка, дышит, кажется! — воскликнул подоспевший Георг, и он подошёл ближе. На омываемом волнами песке лежал изысканно облачённый юноша. Кружево рубашки было повреждено, тончайший шёлк облепили водоросли, а тёмные пряди волос беспорядочно спутались, но даже так он был прекраснее всех красавиц мира.

— Ну надо же, — усмехнулся Георг, качая головой. — Кажется, Томас уже приглядел себе сокровище.

Бережно качая в объятиях тонкое тело, Том улыбался.


End file.
